


Ron’s Worst Nightmare.

by TatianaTova



Series: Triptych [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: The title says everything.





	Ron’s Worst Nightmare.

Ron’s Worst Nightmare. 

Ron Butterfield did not know which God or Deity he offended in his life or in his previous one, but the biggest nightmare of any secret service agent realized in the 38-year-old blond beautiful mother of two, soon to be three, wife of the President of the United States of America, Helen Santos. But the nightmare did not end there, it continued in other two 38-year-old blonds. One was a wife of the White House Chief of Staff, who by herself was the FLOTUS' Chief of Staff, Donnatella Lyman. And the second was the wife of the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and in her own right the Associate White House Counsel Ainsley Seaborn. 

He liked all three women. They were easy on the eye and never demanded anything special, and tried not to give him and his agents difficult time. But by some joke of Gods, all three women were pregnant at the same time. From everything that Ron was able to gather, the pregnancies were unexpected, but welcomed, and were the result of the virus that was going around two weeks before the inauguration. The fever and the antibiotics that were given to all members of the staff interfered with the contraceptive pills that women took and the result of it was the biggest nightmare of Ron’s life. 

From the moment he got confirmation that all three women were pregnant, he began running the drills. The scenarios included all three women going in labor at the same time on the freeway under attack with the active shooter. All three women going in labor at the same time when the White House was shut down and all three of them are locked in Ainsley or Donna’s offices. He even managed to run a drill in the Oval Office at night, with the premise that all three women locked in the Oval without any support from anyone, including the President, who usually worked at the Oval, and his COS whose office was next to the Presidents’. 

All agents had to go through the refresher course on delivering babies. Each shift included a minimum of three female agents who were specifically trained to assist one of the three pregnant women. 

After consulting Dr. Abusleme, women’s OBGYN, Ron insisted on the White House medical facility to have an on-staff full-time nurse practitioner, who also was a midwife. 

The day women reach 34-weeks threshold, the GW received a request from the White House to reserve 3 delivery suites with an adjoined waiting area. 

Ron could not sleep. His wife laughed at him, she said that he was less nervous when she was pregnant. He told her that by the time three of them will give birth, he will be in the crazy house. She asked him why he was so paranoid, Ron told her that the President insists on being with his wife at the hospital for delivery. He added that Lyman and Seaborn told him that they will go to the hospital too when the time will come. He was worried that he would not be able to secure the GW and would not be able to protect everyone. 

He created the task group that worked only on the scenarios of the birth and delivery of the three babies. He was waiting to see what will be next. He knew that when the time will come, everything will go wrong. 

Oh God, how right he was…


End file.
